


If Love Is Pain Then Let's Hurt Tonight

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Chat Noir - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cat Puns, Chat Noir Angst, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Chat Noir, Fluff, Hopefully its better tho, I love Chat, It kinda goes in another direction, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kissing, Marinette still likes Adrien, Protective Chat Noir, Reader likes Chat Noir better than Adrien (romantically), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, That's gonna be a problem, This is a remake of my other Chat Noir x reader, Though seriously Marinette is so sweet and will have a happy ending, Too bad for her lol, all the kisses, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: Chat was heartbroken, until a quiet, smart and witty girl came along to pick up the pieces.Little did she know that she would start falling for him, but he would fall even harder.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> EEEHh. This is a remake of my first Chat Noir x Reader. Hopefully its better. Enjoy.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been partners for a year now. When they were shown on the news or TV, they seemed perfected for each other. No one knew Ladybug didn't think that. So when Chat Noir had confessed his love for her, it came as no surprise. When he pleaded to know why, all she said was 'I can't tell you'. Chat thought all the trust they'd gained while fighting akumas and getting to know each other was gone in an instant. 'It's okay' he'd said with a smile. Ladybug had nodded slowly as she walked away, waving goodbye, then swinging away by her yo-yo. That night, Adrien cried. He cried all night. Plagg had heard. He had asked if he was okay. Adrien had just brushed him off, telling him to leave him alone. Plagg contemplated for a moment before accepting his wishes. Adrien felt like his heart had been shattered in to a million pieces. How was he every going to pick up all the pieces again?

  
It'd been a month since then. No one had found out that he'd been heartbroken. He had acted completely normal the next day. Everyone had been fooled, even Nino. When Chat and Ladybug would fight akumas, he'd act as if he'd never confessed in the first place, except he wouldn't flirt anymore. When Ladybug had mentioned it the first time, he just denied everything, and even yelled at her to forget about it. She finally did, but still worried about him silently.

Adrien was in class at the moment. Feeling tired with bags under his eyes - he'd been having trouble sleeping since then. He wasn't even paying attention. What was going on? Oh, yeah. Ms Bustier was introducing a new student. You. Apparently, you just moved here from...? He hadn't heard.

"-Adrien."

He perked up at his name. You, Ms Bustier and the rest of the class were staring at him. He was confused. "What?"

Everyone laughed as Ms Bustier sighed.

"Adrien. The new student is going to sit beside you, just for today." He nodded, then looked to his left. Empty was the spot where Nino sat. Wow. He was not paying attention at all. You then walked to the empty seat, head down, then sat down delicately beside him. Adrien kept looking at you, but you didn't even glance in his direction, so he faced Ms Bustier as she continued to talk.

"I hope that everyone will treat her with kindness and respect, as it is her first day. Now, on with the lesson."

As Ms Bustier kept talking, Adrien could help but glance at you every few seconds. Why weren't you saying hi, or at least acknowledging him? Maybe you were quiet. Or deaf. No, you'd heard Ms Bustier. Were you mute? No, you'd said your name. Were you just ignoring him? He decided to test his theory out.

He tapped you on the shoulder. You turned your head to him with a look of confusion on your face. "Hi."

Your expression turned dimmed. "Hi." You said blatantly, then turned your head to the front of the classroom.

Adrien's lips thinned. It was clear you didn't want to socialize which made him want to talk more. "Where are you from?" He asked, leaning on his propped up arm. You didn't look at him as you answered with your home country.

"Cool... When did you move here?"

"I'm trying to listen." You pointed to the front of the room. "So..."

"Oh, sorry." He said, leaning back in his seat. He stopped pestering you and paid attention to the lesson.

*

"Did you find out anything about her?"

Adrien said he found out your home country.

"What was she like?"

"Like she didn't wanna talk to me."

"Well, that's kinda reasonable." Adrien elbowed Nino for his comment. Nino just laughed as he held his side.

Everyone looked back at you. You were sitting quietly, eating your lunch as you looked at your phone.

"We should go introduce ourselves." Marinette suggested. "She probably doesn't know much people if she just moved here."

"Great idea, girl. Let's go." Alya said, getting up with Marinette. She noticed Nino and Adrien hadn't moved. "That's means you guys, too." They both sighed as they got up.

As they approached you, they noticed Chloe come up to you, Sabrina following close behind. They decided to eavesdrop.

You glanced up from your phone as Chloe started to rant. "Just so you know, _new girl_ , I'm the queen bee around here, so you better stay in your place. Do you understand?" You didn't acknowledge her as you went back to looking at your phone. Adrien smirked at your response. Chloe then crossed her arms and continued to speak. "I said, do you understand?"

You glance up at her again. "Oh, sorry. I usually try my best to avoid bitches and you're giving off some major vibes."

Everyone was shocked at your response, including some of the other students in the cafeteria - you'd gained a bit of an audience.

Chloe gasped dramatically. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

You scoffed. "Clearly not."

"I'm the daughter of the mayor of this city."

"So?"

"'So?'. So, you better not mess with me or else."

You chuckled then looked down at your phone again. "Okay."

"Ugh, ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe groaned as she stomped off.

Everyone went back to their business as Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien came to your table. "Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Um, yeah?" You replied concerned. "Why?"

"Well, no one's really ever stood up to Chloe like that and-."

"And it was awesome!" Alya interrupted.

"I've had some experience dealing with people like her." You said smiling. Adrien didn't know why, but your smile made him smile. Maybe it was contagious.

"My name is Alya, by the way. This is Nino, Adrien, and Marinette. And that girl who was bitching to you is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you." You introduced yourself. The bell then rang. "Um, I guess I'll see you later. Bye." You gathered up her things and went out the door to the locker area.

"Bye." They all said.

"She seems cool." Nino said, fixing his hat.

"Yeah." Adrien agreed as he watched her leave the room. You seemed more than cool. You seemed _intriguing_ , and he wanted to know more.


	2. Two

You'd just left school with your mother. And of course, she was pestering you with all the questions a parent would ask on their child's first day of the year.

"How was your first day, hon?" Your mother asked.

"Uh, it was good."

"Make any new friends?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "You know, you should really be more social."

"I have Junia."

"Yes, but she lives back at home."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay." She said sceptically as she parked.

Junia was your best friend back in your home country. She was weird, funny and mischievous. The perfect match for you. You both cried when you learned you'd be moving to Paris, though she was happy for you and insisted that you get a boyfriend since it was 'the city of love'. You'd moved to Paris because your mother had fallen in love again. Your father had died when you were 10 because of a car accident. It was the hardest thing you'd ever been through, but it was worse for your mother. She'd started going out drinking, then it turned into an obsession. She stayed like that for a long time. Until she met Paulo. They met at the bar where she'd always go and they hit it off instantly. But when she introduced you to him, your gut was telling you he was bad news. You told your mother but she didn't listen, so you decided to leave it because she hadn't been this happy in years. Then you learned he actually lived in Paris and of course your mother wanted to follow him. So you had to say goodbye to everything you knew and loved to keep your mother happy. That's how you ended up here. Alone. No friends. It was kind of depressing. But you liked being alone so you didn't mind.

You and your mother then got out of the car and made your way inside your house.

The house wasn't yours though. It belonged to Paulo. You just moved in with your mother, so he owned everything. Though, he was nice enough to give you your own room. It was nice. It had a queen-sized bed, its own washroom, and a balcony. The first couple days you first arrived, you spent so much time on that balcony that you couldn't count how long.

You were feeling bored and didn't have any homework - though mostly because you didn't want to go inside to see Paulo - so you asked your mother if you could go for a walk. She said yes with a smile and waved you off.

As you were walking down the streets of Paris, you noticed many shops and boulangeries and the delicious scents emerging from inside. Your mother would be mad if you ate before dinner, so not a good idea.

The buildings in Paris were so different compared to the ones back home. They had this sort of cuteness to them. With pink roofs, bright white buildings with green slime dripping off the side of them-. Wait, what? Why the fuck was their green slime dripping off the side of a building. You ran to the building to inspect it. Yep, definantly slime. What confirmed it was you accidentally getting stuck in it. Damnit. You heaved to get your foot unstuck, but it was no use it wasn't working. All of a sudden a car whipped around the corner, but- it was fucking flying across the sky! It then crashed nearly a few metres away from you, scaring the shit out of you. Then you heard screaming. You looked to see people running away. But from wha- holy shit! A monster that reminded you of Slenderman was rampaging down the street, picking up things with its giant slime tentacles and throwing them at the buildings. You tried to scream but nothing came up. You were terrified, frozen in terror. The monster was coming closer. You started shaking. This was the end, this is how you were gonna die, via giant-ass slime monster. Just then, it stopped. you instantly felt relieved. 

"Hey slime girl! Over here!" Someone yelled you turned your head to where itcame from and standing in the middle of the street was a boy.....in a cat costume? That's weird. The monster turned its attention to him and growled. 

"It's Slushious to you, cat boy!" Wait, it can talk?! The hell? 

'Slushious' then started charging for the cat boy, which was your direction. Shit. You screamed - loudly I might add - and the cat boy noticed. 

"Ah! My ears!" Slushious yelled. It then growled in your direction. You were screwed. 

"Cataclysm!" The cat boy suddenly yelled as he ran toward you, with the slime monster hot on his tail - literally, he had a tail. He then placed his hand on the slime that had you stuck, making it turn to ash in an instant. How the hell did he do that? All of a sudden he scooped you up and began running.

"Put me down!" You said squirming. He just picked you up out of nowhere, what the hell.

"I'm sorry, miss, but if I do that the akuma is going to get you and I have to keep the civilians safe." He said, breathing heavy as he ran. He then rounded a corner into an alley and placed you down.

"Wait, who are you? And why was that thing chasing us?" You asked confused.

"I'll answer all of your questions later, just for now stay here- Ah!" Slushious was now standing in the front of the alley. Your expression dropped. One of its tentacles then suddenly swung and hit you, making you crash back-first into a brick wall. 

"No!" The costumed boy yelled.

"Give me your miraculous Chat Noir!" Slushious shouted though it was hard to hear over you coughing out all the dust you inhaled and some blood. 

"Never!" He shouted back. 

"Fine have it your way." It said then shot a ball of slime right at him, causing him to get stuck to the wall. 

"Now I'll get your miraculous." Well, shit. He's screwed now. 

Then all of a sudden, a yo-yo wrapped around Slushious' arm, causing it to fall back. 

"Paws off, Slimer!" You looked up to see where the voice came from, and standing in the start of the alley was a girl who was...wearing a skin-tight onesie with ladybug patterning...okay? 

"It's Sloushious!" The monster yelled, then jumped towards the ladybug girl. She then threw her yo-yo to a building and swung off as the monster chased her down the street, leaving a slimy trail.  I gotta get out of here!  You thought as you bolted for the entrance of the alleyway, but stopped as soon as you heard someone call after you.

"Wait!" It was that cat boy, who was wriggling to get out of the sticky substance that was restricting him to the wall. "Please, could you help me?"

Your head was telling you to get the hell out of there before that monster came back, but your heart was telling you had he had kinda saved you so you owed him. With a sigh, you made your way over to him. He smiled gleefully. For some reason it made you want to smile too, but all you could muster was a lopsided grin. 

"So, what do you want me to do?" 

"Umm, could you go find a hose?" You gave him a confused look. 

"For what?"

"To get me out of my sticky situation, of course." 

"Did you just-?" He stiffled a laugh. "Oh my god." Said as you rolled your eyes and rounded the corner of the alley. Conveniently, there was one to your left. 

"Hurry, please!" You heard him yell. "Hold on!" You yelled back. You quickly connected the hose to the faucet, turned it on and ran back to help. For some reason the water wasn't coming out, so looked inside to see if anything was blocking the water. That turned out to be a mistake because a second later water instantly came up and sprayed you in the face, wetting your shirt also.

"Ah, fuck!"  Goddamit.  How were you supposed to go home like this? Your mom would be pissed (and really worried). 

You sighed as you aimed the running hose at the sticky mess in front of you, also seeing the cat boy giggling slightly. With a neutral face you swiftly raised the hose for a moment to spray him. He reacted straightaway by yelping. You snickered as he glared at you with his wet hair acting as a curtain for his vibrant green eyes. His cat year even twitched - which you thought was strange. 

"Don't look at me like that, you had it coming." You said with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes playfully. 

As you washed off the slime you heard a 'beep'. You turned to the source which was the cat boy, who had a worried expression as he wriggled even more than before. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Uh, I'll tell you later. Could you hurry please?" He said sounding distressed. 

You did as he said by placing your thumb of the mouth of the hose, making it spray faster and harder. It worked but it ended up making him soaked. You passed him your hand which he then use to hoist himself up. 

"Thanks for soaking me by the way." He said.

"I think you meant 'thank you for saving me', so your welcome." 

He laughed, and for some odd reason, you found it was cute. 

"Chat!" Someone yelled after a loud bang sounded through the air. 

You both ran to the beginning of the alley to see Slushious chasing the ladybug girl as she swinging towards you. Shit. Just before you were about to scream, the cat boy scooped you up and started running like the wind, eventually jumping onto the roofs. A faint 'beep' sounding like the one you heard before reached your ears and the cat boy cursing under his breath after. He came to an abrupt stop where he felt was a good distance from the action and put you down. 

"You stay here. I'll come to get you later." He said, then scurried to the other rooftops, not giving you enough time to call out to him. So there you sulked for 10 minutes, with no phone and no way down....until you heard the loud scream of the monster. A few minutes passed before you saw a black figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop making their way to you. The cat boy soon appeared in front of you, jumping into place. 

"Hi." He said smiling with his hands on his hips. 

"Hi. Can you get me down please?" 

He looked like he just realized what was happening as he starred off into the distance and said, "Oh, yeah. Right." 

He moved his gaze back to you. "Get on my back and I can take you home."

"What? I don't even know you!" Jeez, other places didn't have cat boy offering to take you home, but you wouldn't exactly call that normal though. 

"How do you not-, oh yeah." You heard him mumble as he came to his realization that you had no idea who the fuck he was. 

"I'm Chat Noir. That girl in the ladybug costume you saw, her name is Ladybug. We're the heroes of Paris. We stop akumas, like the one you just don't saw, from terrorizing the city. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, all will be explained later." Yeah, no shit you had a lot of questions, but you decided to keep your response civil.

"Uh, okay." 

"So are you gonna get on now?" He said offering you his back. _I guess I don't have a choice._ You sighed as you climbed on Chat Noir's back. He instantly jumped to the roof of the next building making you hold on to him tighter. When you landed, you didn't fall off due to him digging his fingers into your thighs. You learned he had claws the hard way. 

"Oww." You whined. "Your claws hurt."

"Sorry." He winced. 

There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke. "Where do you want me to take you?" 

You told him to drop you off at your address since you literally just moved here a week ago and didn't know anything about your neighbourhood. As you saw your house in your peripheral vision, you thought about how your mother would probably faint when she heard the news and later found out you were there. You couldn't put her through something like that, so you told Chat to drop you at your balcony. Good thing you didn't lock it. 

You soon reached your balcony, the familiarity of your house easy on your eyes. Chat put you down gently, careful not to scratch you with his claws (again). 

"Um, thanks." You gave him a quick handshake before turning to open the door. 

"Wait." 

"What?" You asked. 

"I-I gotta make it up to you somehow. You saved me." 

"Oh no, it 's okay. You don't have to do anything." You said dismissively. 

"Please? I'll feel guilty if I don't do anything for you." He took your hand in his. What was happening? This had never  ever  happened before. A guy was holding your hand and was begging to do something for you. The dirtier side of you had some ideas but you quickly put those away to give a proper response. 

"I'll...I'll think about it." Were you blushing? If felt like you were blushing. 

"Okay. I'll come back in a few days to hear your answer." He said, then raised your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles lightly. "Okay?" 

You nodded as you looked down. 

"What's your name?" It was at this point you realized he didn't know your name, which you found weird since you saved him and all and someone would probably want to know that name of their saviour. You said your name, hoping he didn't notice your faint blush. 

He gave a breathy laugh. "You have a beautiful name, my lady. Well, I must get going now. Au revoir." And with that he left. 

The thought that was stuck in your head was the fact that he called you his lady. It confused you. Was that normal here? You didn't know, but you did know that you had to go talk to your mom. You took a deep breath before going through your door, down the stairs. This was gonna be a long conversation.


	3. Three

Adrien actually felt happy. Well, he'd felt happy when he was with his friends, but this felt like a new type of happy. One that could possibly fill the hole in his heart that longed to be filled. 

It was the morning after his first interaction with you as Chat. He still felt a bit giddy. 

"Are you seriously still thinking about her?" Plagg said as he yawned and starched his tiny limbs. 

"Yep." 

Plagg groaned and Adrien guaranteed he rolled his eyes too.

"You got problems kid."

"What do you mean?" Adrien questioned, sitting up to lean on his elbows.

"You fall for girls to quickly. I bet this little crush of yours will turn out just like Lady-."

"Plagg, don't. And I haven't even known for a day! How could I possibly have a crush on her?"

"Your messed-up head, not mine. Now, where's my cheese?" Plagg began searching while Adrien just groaned into his pillow.

Plagg didn't know anything. Ladybug was a completely different person. A person who was kind, and smart, and beautiful- _God!_ He wasn't even over her yet. What was wrong with him? Still crushing on the girl who crushed his heart. He sighed as he imagined her smiling face but every time he did, all it brought was the painful memory of their last good moment. He should really move on.

There suddenly was a knock at his door, followed by Natalie coming in. 

Adrien looked around for Plagg to see he was already hidden.

"Adrien, your breakfast is ready. I hope to see you dressed and at the table in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Natalie."

With a nod, she headed out the door. 

 _Better get dressed,_ Adrien thought as he got up from his bed.  _Maybe today will be as interesting as yesterday._

_*_

Adrien started doubting his thought as soon as he walked into class. He didn't see you anywhere. He sighed as he sat down in his seat. He looked to his left, seeing Nino was a seat up, sitting and talking with Alya. Then he noticed Marinette. She was staring at him with a dreamy expression. Maybe she was tired? He waved to see if he was right, and a second later Marinette's expression suddenly changed to one of embarrassment. She waved back though. He waved again before turning back to the front.

Adrien always found Marinette staring off into the distance or at him like that. He kinda found it weird, but he didn't judge because he did weird things all the time too. 

A minute later the bell rang, and the teacher called everyone to their seats. But before she could take attendance, the door swung opened followed by you stopping in with a pissed expression. Adrien, along with everyone else looked at you, bewildered. You went to go sit in your same spot as yesterday, but you then saw Nino and grumbled something as you walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Nathaniel. 

"Is everything all right?" Ms. Bustier asked you.

"Peachy." You said with a faked smile.

Ms. Bustier cleared her throat before continuing with attendance.

What got you in such a bad mood?

Apparently, Adrien wasn't the only one thinking that because he overheard Chloe talking to Sabrina.

"OMG, what a whiney bitch! Could she be asking for any more attention, especially with an outfit like that."

He was pretty sure everyone in the class heard that, even you, but you ignored. 

You weren't a bitch - as far as he could tell - and you weren't whining, but he didn't get the comment about your outfit. You were just wearing normal clothes. He rolled his eyes as he brushed it off as one of Chloe's comments that nobody cared about. He'd began to stop caring about what Chloe said about people, and by now he didn't even care what she had to say. Though he still wondered what had made you so angry.

*

When lunch rolled around, everyone had forgotten about what had gotten you so pissed. But Adrien didn't for some reason. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know what he could do to help. He wanted to know if you were okay. So, without his friends noticing, he walked over to your empty table and sat down beside you. 

You didn't look up from your phone when you began to speak.

"What." It didn't even sound like a question.

"Um, hi, you may remember me from yesterday. I’m Adrien."

"Okay?" That one sounded like a question.                                                     

"I was just wondering, if you were okay from this morning. You looked really angry when you got here."

"Why do you care?" You said like you were insulted.

"Well, cause your new, and you don't seem to know anybody-."

"I don't need your pity." You said as you got up, grabbing your lunch and walked away. 

Adrien hadn't expected that. But he certainly didn't expect it when you came back a minute later and sat down beside him again. It took a moment before you started talking.

"Look, I'm sorry... I... Thank you for being concerned."

"You don't have to apologize-." 

"But I do though. It wasn't right of me to treat you like that, since you were just asking if I was okay."

Adrien smiled. "It's okay, then." He put a hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at him and smiled back, while Adrien thought it was the most sincere smile he ever saw. 

There was another moment of silence before you spoke again.

"I... I got in a fight with my parents...." You admitted while looking down at your hands.

"Oh...do you wanna talk about it?"

You chuckled. "Not really, I don't even know you."

"Oh, yeah." Adrien laughed with you. 

He watched you as you continued to laugh, and he realized smiling suited you. He couldn't possibly say that out loud at though.

Just then the bell rang, and everyone began getting up, including you.

"Bye....and thanks." You said waving to him while you walked away. 

At least you were in a better mood now.

When Adrien went back to his table, only Nino was left.

"Where'd Alya and Marinette go?" He asked as he approached him.

"They went to get their stuff while I waited for you." Nino looked over Adrien's shoulder. "What were you doing with the new girl?"

"Oh, well she looked really angry so I went over to her to cheer her up. It worked."

"Dude, sometimes I wonder if you even have an unkind bone in your body."

Adrien smiled for the final time that day because that night his father went away on a trip. This time, it mattered to Adrien because he’d planned to have dinner with him a week before. He even talked to Natalie about it every day, but his father still went. So much for spending some quality time with his father, but at this point, he was used to it.

So, after dinner, instead of practicing his piano, he put his iPod to play Mozart, transformed into Chat Noir, and then leapt out of his window. He decided he was going to visit you a bit earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, would love to know what you think!


	4. Four

When you got to school that day, you’d been pissed because your Mom had given some of your Dad’s old stuff away without asking you. All that stuff meant something to you. Your Mom fired back with the old ‘out with the old, in with the new’ thing, but you argued with how much sentimental value most of those items had. You didn’t have much time to argue though because you’d be late for school, though you still ended up late.

But when the blonde kid named Adrien had talked to you, it put you in a better mood, until you had to go back home.

When you got home, your mother wasn’t, but Paulo was, eating snacks on the couch. He didn’t pay you any attention when you slammed the door shut and stomped upstairs.

You went to the attic to check if she left anything at all. Turns out she left one small box. It was full of photos, clothes, and some old trinkets of his. They brought back some good memories.

Just then you heard the door open and your mother called your name.

“Yeah?” You called back.

“Come down, I bought some pizza.”

“Okay, coming.”

You quickly gathered everything from the floor and put it back in the box, then climbed back down and hid the box among your clothes in the closet so your mom wouldn’t find them. Then you slowly walked downstairs to eat some pizza.

An hour later you were in your room doing your homework, which you did not get at all. You thought you needed a break, so you closed your textbook, and went downstairs to get a drink.

When you came back though, you noticed that the balcony door was wide open which weirded you out. You were certain you had closed it when it got cold. You put down your drink, and cautiously walked to the door and looked around outside before closing it.

That was weird. 

"You should really lock your doors." Someone said in your ear making you jump and scream. You turned around to see Chat Noir smiling as he tried to contain his laughter. 

"What was that?" Your mother called from downstairs. "Uh, it was just a spider. I got it." 

"Okay." 

Then you started glaring at him which

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face! Priceless!" He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes as you crossed your arms.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I came over to see what you had in mind for me, since I owe you."

"But you said you'd come in a few days not 24 hours later." You argued.

"I guess I was just too eager to see you again." That one put your tongue in a twist.

"W-well..." You didn't know what to say, or how to flirt back. Wait. He was flirting you, and you liked it. My god, you haven't even known him for that long. "Don't be."

“Why not?” He stepped closer to you.

“B-because I just met you yesterday.”

He stared at you intensely with those bright green eyes of his. “I guess your right.” He said before stepping away.

Wait, what? What just happened? You were confused, and your face showed. “What?”

“Well, like you said; I shouldn’t be eager to see you.” He replied smugly. You were at a loss for words.

“You know what, I’m just going to pretend the past few minutes didn’t happen.” You said then went to go sit on your bed.

“Why?” Chat said chuckling.

“’Cause you're being weird.”

“It’s weird to say that I wanted to see you sooner than planned?”

“Yes- wait why do you want to see me? And you still haven’t properly answered why you’re here.”

He sighed as he sat down next to you, leaning on his hands as he stared at the wall facing him. “Because,” he then faced you, “You seem interesting and I wanna be your friend.”

“Yes, but curiosity killed the cat.” You retorted.

His ears perked up at that. His face grew into a smirk. “But satisfaction brought it back.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Will saying yes make you go? I have homework.”

“Pawsibly.”

“Oh, my go- Again! What’s with you and the puns.” You said as you laughed and playfully pushed him.

“What? I think they’re pawsitivly awesome.” He retorted.

“Actually they’re pawsitivly catastrophic.”

“Ha! Equally bad.”

Then there was a knock and as if by instinct, you quickly got up and pushed Chat into the washroom. You slammed the door closed with a loud bang and quickly jumped onto the bed.

“Y-yes?”

Your mother came in with a concerned look. “Is everything alright? You’re laughing an awful lot.”

“Oh yeah, completely fine, its just this math is so funny!” You said sounding not guilty in the slightest.

“You sure you’re not just going crazy?”

“Oh, haha, you’re so funny.” You said walking toward the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Then you shut the door, hearing the laugh of your mother as she went back downstairs. You sighed in relief. “You can come out now Chat.”

He opened the door with a smug look and you looked at him confused. “What?”

“Hiding me from your parents, are we?”

You glared at him. “You’re not my secret boyfriend or anything.”

A faint beeping then sounded through the air. You looked around to see where it was coming from but all you saw was Chat looking at his hand, sighing.

“What was that?” You asked.

“My miraculous.” He pointed to his ring. “I have to go now.” He said smiling.

“Oh, okay.” He started walking toward the balcony and you followed. “Why?”

He smirked at that. “Do you want me to stay?” You ignored that, but the blush in your cheeks said otherwise.

“Why?” You asked again.

“I’ll tell you next time.” He said perching himself on the railing.

“Next time?”

He just laughed and leapt off the rail, jumping from roof to roof till you couldn’t see him anymore.

 _Next time, huh?_ He was probably messing with you, but a part of you really hoped he came back. Though you ignored that part, think about the fact that you just met him and you already liked his flirting. But you were probably just going to let it be. After all, the heart wants what it wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading and leave comments


End file.
